The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing frozen comestibles and in particular to an improvement therein for the commercial use thereof.
Apparatus of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,067; 2,676,132; 2,626,133 and 3,061,279. The description of the apparatus of the last-mentioned patent is incorporated herein by reference with regard to the details of the mechanism thereof.